


Silence

by Yla_Yla



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Dark, F/M, Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Freeform, Language, Negan - Freeform, Negans-attagirl, Smut, Violence, Ylana Vance - Freeform, cursing, negan the walking dead, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yla_Yla/pseuds/Yla_Yla
Summary: Negan became a Whisperer. Not knowing that one of them will soon turn his world upside-down by removing her second skin.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead) & You, Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Character(s)/Reader, Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/You, Negan / Ylana Vance, Negan x Ylana Vance
Kudos: 7





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Smut, language, cursing, violence, dark, angst, abusive mother, abusive mother/daughter relationship.  
> Please don't read if any of that triggers you!

Darkness devouring almost everything. Moonlight was the only source of light that guided Ylana through the dark forest, branches cracking beneath her nimble-footed movements, cautious to not attract any biters. Her Vision restricted by the second skin she was wearing, disguising herself as one of the creatures that once destroyed everything she loved.

A silent whisper causing her to stop in her movements. Breathing heavy, she turned around to see pitch-black eyes, darkened by his second skin.

“She wants to see you. Now.” His voice admitting no contradiction.

Arriving at the camp, Ylana immediately sensed something has changed. People not wearing their second skin, strange eyes following every tiny movement, every little twitch that was not camouflaged by the false derma. She could feel the pressure of his strong hand on her back, guiding her without mercy towards the leader now standing in the middle of a clearing in the forest.

“There she is” a vicious smile forming on Alpha’s lips, not the slightest interested in hiding the contempt. Ylana learned over the years to not question the female leader, hiding her true feelings beneath the second skin she had chosen years ago.

“We have a new applicant, my Dear.”  
Alpha’s pale fingers gesturing to a stranger standing between the people she oughta call family, but couldn’t.

He was tall, slender body underneath a black leather jacket. Once black hair, now greying turning him into a silver fox. A deep dimple framed smile on his lips as soon as his hazel eyes met her blue ones.

“You’ll be responsible for him now. Show him what he needs to know.”

Nodding silently, Ylana approached the stranger, eying him up and gesturing him to follow her to a secluded place.

“My, my!” the strangers voice echoing through the tranquillity of the night, forcing her to turn around. Pressing an index fingers on her muddy lips to silence him.

“I’m not the guy for unpleasant silence” his hands wielding innocently in the air.

She had to suppress a smile. He surely was something else. Relieved that they approached the little hut at the outpost without another of his disturbances, she threw one of her knives to the ground and signalling him to take it.

“So, Doll. Is your true skin as pretty as that second walker skin?” His smutty grin accentuated by the movement of his tongue across his lower lip.

“You simply won’t shut up, will you?” Her sigh now clearly audible.

“Nope” emphasizing the P in the word and giving her a shit eating grin, forcing her to roll her eyes but also teasing out a smile on her lips.

A week later, Alpha ordered Ylana to gather with Negan some smaller walker horde as his very own debut. It was a few hours walk across an abandoned suburb. Seeing all the perfect little houses with their similar fronts made her mind divagate to a time she once lived in a gated community with her obedient mother – not daring to ever backtalk to her husband.  
Negan seemed to sense her absence and gently touched her arm, making her flinch.

“Will I ever see that pretty face underneath that wrinkled fucking shit of a second skin?”

Negan has been flirty since they were introduced to each other and she was appointed as his guard.

“Nope” emphasizing the P like he always did and pointing out a smaller horde circling what used to be a women’s clothing store.

She tried to remember the last time, she went shopping. It’s been years since she’d come across a store – since she was allowed to even look at new clothing. It has always been stressed out that whisperers do not need any fashionable clothing, yet anything that was not dirty or had holes in it.

Without hesitation, she grabbed Negan’s hand and pulled him into the store, locking the doors behind them. Taking a deep breath, Ylana turned around to face Negan. Smirking bridely at the young woman in front of him, he unzipped his leather jacket and bit his bottom lip.

“I fucking knew, you can’t resist me, Doll!” Wiggling his eyebrows, forcing her to laugh at him and shaking her head in disbelief.

“Shut up, Negan.”

Strolling through the small corners of the store, examining a few of the leftover clothes that were not scavenged, she found a few items to her liking.

“Fuck yes. I’m up for a little freaky deaky fashion show”  
Negan took a seat in a chair right next to the dressing rooms and overserved her. He knew, Ylana was pretty underneath that walker’s skin. Her face pale, rose tinted plump lips and he was sure, he saw a few freckles when her mask got out of place a few times. Her own red hair shining through the straggly leftovers of the walker’s hair that once surely was a pretty young lady herself as well.

“You wish…” she retorted quickly and winked at him.  
Disappearing in one of the cabins to quickly try on the few things she was able to gather from the almost empty rods. Ylana took off her dirty porous clothes and was almost relieved to see her naked body in the mirror, detached from the second skin she was forced to wear daily. Not being able to show anyone her true self, always hiding.  
She quickly dressed herself in a pair of fresh underwear, an emerald long sleeve plus fitted dark jeans. Gazing at herself, she only just now realised how thin she became, all the better that she was now wearing fitted clothes again.

Almost stumbling out of the cabin, she suddenly found herself in strong arms. Negan’s arms.  
He wasn’t wearing his second skin, so she was able to see his pronounced dimples, the salt and pepper beard – silently swooning, she resolved from his warm body to bring the much-needed distance between the both of them. She knew, she wasn’t allowed to fall in love. It would only end in her own death. And his death.

Negan couldn’t take his eyes off the young woman in front of him, now wearing freshly clean clothes and almost encasing her in newly found grace. Her mask still hanging loosely on her true skin, he couldn’t supress the urge to carefully remove the wrinkled mask with trembling fingers. Excited to finally be able to see her true face.  
She wasn’t able to restrain him, breath pitching as soon as she felt his rough fingers on her soft skin, slowly removing her mask – revealing her true self to him.

As soon as he dropped the mask, she lowered her head in shame. It has been a long time since someone, all the more a man, has seen her without her chosen second skin.  
His index finger softly forced her to meet his eyes, eliciting a gasp from his lips as he saw her face for the very first time. Negan gently touched her cheek, trailing down to her gaping lips and over her neck – sensing her pulsating heartbeat through her skin.

“You’re truly beautiful”  
His voice nothing more than a whisper, forcing her to visibly gulp. Before she could react, he gently moved closer to her, hands around her waist, softly pushing her to his hardened body. Her breath hitched for a second. She hasn’t been this close to a man since the apocalypse started. She wasn’t allowed to. Her mother would kill her.  
She could feel his soft stubbles on her throat, hot lips tracing down to her collarbone, gently nipping her skin.

Negan grinned, leading her back to a wall and immediately pushing himself against her blushed body. He was rock hard, his length pressing against the fabric of his jeans, begging to be released of the tight confinement.  
Deliberately he pushed his thighs between her legs, against her throbbing core, causing the much-needed friction.  
Ylana blushed, not being able to hold back the silent moan escaping her trembling lips, causing his cock to twitch and educing a deep growl from his throat.

Hazel eyes searching for blue ones. Almost loosing himself in the depth of her blue eyes sparkling with arousal. He flashed his tongue just seconds before he gently kissed her, eliciting a moan form both sides. Rapidly turning into a more passionate, more needy kiss – dominated by Negan.  
“Fuck” a silent, almost breathlessly, whisper against her gaping lips.

Hearing his voice, forced Ylana back to the present. Shaking her head, she urgently pushed him away from her shivering body.  
“We need to go back. Gather the horde…” without another word, not being able to hold his confused gaze, she quickly adjusted her second skin and left the store. Trying to leave the memories of what has just happened back there.

Both of them guarded the horde in complete silence.  
Both of the could still feel their swollen lips.  
Both of them thinking about what could’ve happened.  
Both of them longing for more.  
Only one of them in fear of what would happen if Alpha found out.

Alpha knew. She always did. One calculating dismissive look.

“Well. Fuck me. We gathered the fucking horde of shitty walkers just outside. Mission fucking completed”  
He was visibly confused as to why the both of them were publicly roasted.  
Alpha had an omnipotent smile on her lips, slowly walking toward the young redhead standing next to Negan. The leader’s soft fingertips carefully opened the laces of Ylana’s second skin, dropping it to the muddy forest ground.

“You know the rules, little one” Alpha’s low hushed voice next to her now exposed face.

“Yes, Alpha” she immediately answered, lowering her head in obedience.

Ylana felt the older woman’s fingertips caressing her still swollen lips. Examining every tiny scratch, every little flush, every slight anomaly of the young woman’s pretty face.

“You dressed yourself so nicely…making us look like dirty homeless people” gazing dismissive over the fresh clothing of her younger adherent, Alpha pushed her into the mud with one fast movement. Not fighting back, Ylana just got onto her knees, shooting Negan a warning look as she sensed his urge to help her.

“I truly apologize, Alpha. I was stupid. I was weak… Not being able to resist long forgotten amenities of the past. I will accept my punishment”

“Yes. You’re weak.” Gauging the young redhead’s body, the bald-headed woman smirked.  
“Maybe I should leave some marks on that pretty young face of yours. So you won’t tempt my man?” Alpha’s voice breathing hot against Ylana’s skin.

Negan seemed to finally understand what this was all about, almost not being able to hold back a deep laugh.  
“Hot diggity dog…That’s the kinda thing that just tickles my balls. Two women fighting over me?! Yes. Fucking. Please!” His husky deep voice forcing Alpha to shift her body towards him, tilting her head a little with a teethless smile before turning her attention back to the kneeling woman kneeling in front of her.

“I should destroy your pretty face, Ylana”  
Alpha paused for a moment, sinking down to her knees as well.  
“But I won’t do that to my own flesh and blood”  
With an almost affectionate soft touch, Ylana felt the older woman’s fingertips over her cheek, gently drying a tear that escaped her eye.

“Beta will be your Judiciary. You’ll be his…You’ll do anything he want. Thanking him afterwards. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?” Alpha’s voice now unusual loud.

Ylana tried to breath. Tried not to look at Negan. Not looking at Beta. Simply starring at the muddy ground in front of her, nodding and accepting her punishment.

“Yes, mother” escaped her lips and as soon as she realised what she had just said, Ylana could feel a hard slap across her cheek. Redden immediately.

“I’m not your mother. I was just the woman who had the misfortune of giving birth to you” Whispering lowly, making the derogatory severity of her words even more hurtful.

Alpha dismissed everyone, not wasting another glimpse at the pitiful slut of a daughter who now only was another one of her faceless followers. Wandering silently through the woods, quietly whispering the only words that were allowed to escape their lips.  
We are the end of the World.

Ylana wasn’t able to sleep that night. Her mind drifting off to an alternate universe where she could just be happy. Maybe even with Negan by her side? Without an abusive mother!  
Fearing of what Beta would do to her soon, she shifted awkwardly on the dirty forest floor and sighed heavily just seconds before she felt a muscular hand above her mouth, quieten the frightened cry escaping her lips. Her eyes widened as soon as she saw Negan kneeling next to her, pressing his index finger on his lips and signalling her to be quiet.  
Offering his hand, he helped her to get off the forest floor, looking around to make sure no one had noticed them yet.

Almost floating through the sleeping whisperers, Negan guided her on and on, further afar the prison she once called home. Leading her across the vegetated forest, they almost walked for two hours without stopping – too afraid they might catch up and wrenching the young woman from him.  
Fatigued from the long walk, they soon found a rotten little hut with not walkers in earshot.  
Exhausted, both of them sank down on an old worn-out couch, too lost in thoughts to be able to talk. 

With a deep sigh, Negan gently hugged and squeezed the young woman besides him. Pressing herself into his chest, she could smell his own scent: Wood, Peppermint, Gun Powder.  
“You’re safe now, babygirl”  
He gently pressed his lips on her hairline, stroking through her long red hair. She dared to look up to his hazel eyes, only to find pure affection in them.

“You are the start of my new world, Negan” she whispered against his quivering lips, locking him into a passionate kiss and knowing she will never ever have to wear her second skin again.

**She was free now.**


End file.
